(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved mascara applicator. Specifically, this invention relates to a mascara applicator having an applicator head which permits thicker and more complete eyelash coating.
(b) State of the Art
According to conventional practice mascara is applied by dipping a rod-type mascara applicator into a cylinder containing mascara, withdrawing the rod and applying the mascara retained on the rod to the eyelashes. Optimally a mascara applicator should thoroughly coat individual lashes whereby a thickening and lengthening effect is achieved.
A number of heads for mascara applicators have been proposed in the art. These applicator heads generally have a solid core to which brushes or raised elements are attached or comprise grooved rods. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,235, 3,130,735, 3,363,635, 3,892,298, 3,896,823, 3,908,676 and Design Pat. No. 238,212. Due to their solid core construction, these prior art applicator heads provide only a thin coating of mascara. This stems both from the limited amount of mascara which the applicator heads can retain and from the wiping effect of the solid core which removes much of the mascara even as it is being applied. Moreover, the prior art applicator heads tend to coat only half the eyelash surface rather than coating its entire circumference.
By means of the applicator of the present invention it is possible to bathe the entire lash in mascara thereby providing a film of mascara over its entire surface. Moreover the hollow core construction of the applicator head of the invention avoids mascara removal associated with solid core applicator heads.